Una nueva carta de triunfo, y un nuevo compañero
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Al final de la guerra, Integra es atrapada por el Mayor. Alucard desapareció, Walter falleció, y no sabe nada de Seras. ¿Qué va a ser de ella ahora? Cuando su carta de triunfo más importante la abandona, puede que ella encuentre a alguien dispuesto a reemplazarlo, incluso entre las filas enemigas. ¿Puede usarse la frase de "un monstruo reemplaza a otro monstruo"?
1. Chapter 1

**N. de la A**: Hola a todo el mundo! Hace mucho que no aparecía por aquí subiendo algo nuevo, pido disculpas por ello. Pero mis musos parecen haberse marchado por el momento, así que no actualizaré ninguna de mis historias incompletas -por ahora-. Bloqueo de escritor :(

Y como es de esperar en estas situaciones, cuando pierdo el hilo o el interés en mis historias, de pronto nace otra idea diferente. Ahora es el turno del hombre lobo (creo que nunca había escrito sobre él) ¿recuerdan que dije que tenía planeado hacer un Hans/Integra? Pues, aquí está..veamos cómo va a resultar (debo decir que es _una_ de las _dos_ historias centradas en ellos que pretendo compartirles).

Dedicada a **Mayra Niimura** porque fue la primera -y única- en apoyarme cuando recién mencioné la idea de hacer un HansxIntegra.

Y mis agradecimientos especiales a **Abrilius** por su apoyo y las ganas que me echó para que al fin me decidiera a escribirla. Fueron tus historias AxI donde mencionabas al s̶e̶x̶y̶ capitán y tu paciencia leyéndome en facebook lo que al fin dio sus frutos jajaja

Espero les guste la nueva historia (y no quieran matarme, siempre seré fan incondicional de AxI...pero quería variar XD)

*Ubicada al final del manga, con algunas -varias- modificaciones a la trama original.

*Título terrible, por favor, acepto sugerencias! xD (en serio)

_Carpe Diem_

* * *

**Una nueva carta de triunfo...y un nuevo compañero**

**~.~.~**

Integra dejó su mirada perderse entre las grietas que surcaban la pared de su celda aérea. _Alucard se había ido._

La realidad la golpeó inevitablemente como un rayo de luz, quemando su interior con la culpa y la rabia. Su siervo vampiro había desaparecido ante sus propios ojos, aquel ser que ella creía inmortal, el que nunca la dejaría…ya no estaba. Ni siquiera tenía noticias de Seras, ¿estaba viva? ¿Habría caído en manos de los nazis, como ella? ¿Se habría consumido ya Londres bajo las llamas? y la Reina, ¿qué haría?

El mar de preguntas se desbordó por su organismo; inquietudes sin respuesta, nerviosas, anhelantes.

Pasos lentos sonaron por el pasillo a su izquierda. La joven no se inmutó.

Max Montana sonrió ufano mientras conducía su regordete cuerpo frente a las celdas vacías de su zeppelín. Tras él, el Doc imitó su sonrisa, con esa mirada de científico loco que anhela la sangre. Cerrando la escolta, iba el guardaespaldas silencioso.

La figura vestida de blanco del Comandante apareció al otro lado de la reja, su sonrisa odiosa corrió por su cara, dándole un aire de dichosa maldad. Allí, frente a él —y encerrada bajo su prisión—, tenía a la líder de Hellsing, el último bastión de lucha había caído entre sus manos. Inglaterra podía considerarse perdida.

"Buenos días, _fräulein _—saboreó las palabras con malicia—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

La muchacha clavó en él una mirada de odio, sus ojos azules eran la expresión máxima del desprecio mientras su boca se mantuvo cerrada. No iba a darle en el gusto de charlar con él.

Montana sonrió de medio lado, moviendo la cabeza. "Vaya modales, y yo que hice de todo para que te sintieras cómoda".

El Doc miró la mesa adosada a la pared; el plato de comida estaba intacto, ni siquiera había bebido.

"¿Qué quieres?" terminó por inquirir, deseando que su figura desapareciera lo más pronto posible de su campo de visión.

"Charlar, por supuesto —se acercó a la reja y le sonrió—. Hace mucho que no tenemos una buena conversación".

Integra apoyó la espalda a la pared cuando el Mayor comenzó a hablar. Cada letra, cada palabra que él pronunciaba tenía la intención de herirla, de hacerla consciente de su derrota y de su sufrimiento. Pero ella no lo iba a demostrar, nunca y menos ante un ser como él.

Esos tres hombres de allí en frente no la verían rogar ni suplicar por su vida, ni por su país. Si ella iba a sobrevivir, lo haría sin implorar ni mendigar piedad. Acabaría con ese comandante loco para siempre, asegurándose que jamás volviera a la vida de nuevo. Era una promesa. Por ella, por Inglaterra, por sus compañeros de trabajo; por Walter…y por su siervo desaparecido.

:::::

Hans observó —estoico y silencioso como siempre—, al Mayor regocijarse en su alegría, dando paso a otro de sus largos discursos que pretendían ser emotivos. Habló acerca de sus estrategias utilizadas para llevar a cabo ¡oh, tan brillante plan! Explicó, otra vez, cómo se había deshecho de Alucard y cómo había capturado a la propia líder de Hellsing entre sus garras. La victoria era suya. La Reina tendría que ceder, Inglaterra caería a sus pies en cuestión de días, y Europa la secundaría. Por fin, el mundo entero sería víctima de su guerra y terminaría sujeto a su voluntad.

Mientras el Mayor se extasiaba a sí mismo y el extraño "médico" lo alababa por su grandiosa inteligencia —_lame suelas—_, el Capitán contempló a la prisionera por entre los barrotes de la celda.

—No te queda nada, _fräulein._ Tu carta de triunfo te ha abandonado, tus soldados han muerto, tu draculina desapareció —el Comandante sonrió ante la cara estoica de Integra, que no dio señales de estar escuchándolo si quiera—, tu mayordomo te traicionó… ¿qué es lo que te queda?

La sola mención de Walter hizo que la rubia cambiara su expresión, aunque de forma muy fugaz. Hans detectó un movimiento minúsculo en la comisura de la boca, que desapareció en el instante mismo, opacado bajo su férreo control emocional.

—Puede que hayas ganado una batalla, Mayor —las palabras fluyeron lentas entre la línea apretada de sus labios—. Pero la guerra aún no ha terminado.

La abultada barriga del comandante alemán se agitó producto de las risas de su dueño. _¿La guerra no ha terminado? Por supuesto que no, aún quedaba mucho por destruir._

—Te tengo a ti, y esta vez ya no está tu mascota para salvarte. No tienes a nadie. Estás sola.

Montana dio la vuelta, librando —por fin— a la chica de su indeseada presencia y deshizo el camino en retroceso; pisándole los talones iba el Doc, que ya maquinaba algunas frases para el próximo discurso frente a la realeza.

Integra miró su pie encadenado. La cuerda de metal se aferraba a su tobillo derecho y corría, serpenteante, a pegarse cual lapa a la pared, reteniéndola a ella.

Dejó salir un suspiro —entre rabia y frustración— mientras su cabeza se apoyaba contra la pared y su cabello atrapaba bolas de polvo en el piso. Y así, en esa posición, vio el rostro del hombre que aún no se había marchado con los otros.

El hombre alto de cabello platino la observó fijamente, con sus ojos sombreados por la visera.

Integra ladeó la cabeza, _¿qué era ese hombre? ¿Por qué la miraba así? y, ¿qué había pasado con Seras?_

El Capitán parpadeó y dio un paso atrás, camuflándose de nuevo en la oscuridad que se tragó su silueta.

:::::::

* * *

:::::::

Integra estrechó los ojos en la oscuridad, estaba segura de haber oído un ruido proveniente desde el pasillo. Aguzó el oído, atenta.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

Luego, ahí estaba otra vez. Era inconfundible. El sonido que emite un cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo.

La joven se puso de pie y esperó, fuese lo que fuese que se acercaba.

La reja que protegía la entrada de su celda crujió, como si alguien lo suficientemente fuerte la doblara como se aprieta un montón de endebles alambres; y por ella entró —o supuso que entró, ya que la oscuridad no la dejaba ver con suficiencia— la figura de alguien.

Integra sintió su aliento atorársele en la garganta en un nudo intrincado de angustia y curiosidad. Dos segundos más tarde, pudo ver a su inesperado visitante. El Capitán nazi estaba frente a ella con la mirada fija y su misma expresión indescifrable de siempre.

La sorpresa tomó lo peor de ella, asustándola. Dio un paso atrás y sus labios se separaron inconscientemente para dar paso a un grito de asombro, que fue sofocado por la mano firme que el hombre puso sin miramientos sobre su boca.

Las cejas de la chica se dispararon hacia lo alto de la frente cuando él invadió su espacio personal, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído derecho y hundiendo la cara en el recoveco marcado entre su cabello y su cuello.

Lo sintió aspirar con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos _¿iba a morderla? _Pero, espera…el capitán no era un vampiro. A decir verdad, no sabía exactamente _qué _era. Lo había visto muy poco: cuando apareció para "atacar" a Walter; cuando se presentó en el campo de batalla para pelear contra Alucard, al igual que el paladín; lo había visto dispararle a la monja (¿o era un cura?) de Iscariote y la última vez había sido cuando dejó a Seras medir sus fuerzas contra él, luego de que el extraño personaje le enseñara —de muy buena gana— la oficina donde se encontraba el Mayor Montana.

Lo demás era algo que no quería recordar. Alucard había desaparecido ante sus propios ojos, víctima de la trampa inesperada del Comandante nazi; Walter —el traidor que le había roto el corazón— había muerto, no sin antes despedirse de ella; Seras no había regresado, lo que la hizo suponer lo peor. Y más tarde ella misma había sido víctima de otro de los engaños de ese Comandante loco, y ahora se encontraba allí, encerrada en sus prisiones sin posibilidades de escape, y sin nadie de su lado.

Pero el Capitán no la mordió; en vez de los dientes sobre su piel, lo que sintió fue la nariz olisqueando la piel sudorosa de su clavícula, olfateando el largo de su cuello, metiéndose entre las hebras de cabello.

El hombre aspiró fuerte contra su piel, llenándose con su esencia. Ella frunció el ceño _¿qué significaba esto? _Cuando él por fin se alejó y la dejó libre, lo único que había cambiado en su expresión era el brillo de sus ojos, ahora parecían más… ¿vivos? Integra no alcanzó a interpretar el gesto cuando él se había agachado para romper con sus manos el grillete que la mantenía atada a la cadena.

Al menos, podía estar segura que no era un humano _(¿alguien en aquella nave lo era?)_ o al menos, no uno "normal".

Integra contempló su pie ahora libre sin decir nada, y luego miró al hombre ante ella. Este no dijo nada —para variar— y se alejó, saliendo por el hueco de la reja destrozada.

Ella lo escuchó avanzar por el pasillo vacío _¿de qué se trataba todo esto?_ No escuchaba nada más que sus pasos solitarios que se alejaban con lentitud _¿la estaba dejando escapar? ¿Era otra de las trampas del Mayor?_ Salió del calabozo con cuidado, el largo y lúgubre pasillo se veía desierto, ningún guardia impuso su presencia allí. Avanzó unos pasos…más allá, semi escondidas entre la oscuridad de una esquina y la pared, se veían las botas de los centinelas caídos. Y al otro lado, recargado contra la pared, esperándola, estaba el capitán de Millenium.

Integra se obligó a dejar sus dudas para más tarde, y lo siguió.

_...Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**N. de la A: **Primeramente, gracias por sus comentarios. No pensé que habría tantos debido a lo "inusual" del emparejamiento :) Luego, respondiendo a las dudas del Doc, Seras y demás, pues diré que esos son los cambios que le hice a la historia jaja. Está ambientada al final del manga, pero con varias modificaciones. Una de ellas es el tema de Walter y del Doc, a este último lo necesitaba vivo para otros planes que ya verán; así como también necesitaba a Seras fuera del camino. Si no, ¿cómo explicar la captura de Integra? En fin, este capítulo es el comienzo de dichas explicaciones, en el próximo se entenderá mejor. Lamento que sea corto, pero es una historia relativamente pequeña, cuyos capítulos no superaran las 2000 palabras, creo.

Otro aviso importante: el capítulo 3 va a demorar, aún no sé cuánto, pero no esperen verlo dentro de una semana o dos. Esto debido a que estoy pasando por uno de esos bajones existenciales y esas burradas, que me impide concentrarme a plenitud en mis cosas. Lechuga necesita un abrazo :c y una taza de helado de chocolate :D

*Para quienes leen mis otras historias en esta página, no las actualizaré POR AHORA, no hasta que acabe esta*.

Cualquier cosa pueden enviarme un PM :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Si Hans de pronto hubiera desaparecido y la hubiera dejado sola, abandonada a su suerte en el mar de pasillos del zeppelin, o si de una puerta secreta hubiera aparecido el Mayor junto al Doc para atarla y practicar con ella mil y un experimentos, Integra no se hubiera asombrado; es lo que se esperaba por lógica. Pero no estaba sucediendo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

El peliblanco solo caminó en silencio y con rumbo fijo, mientras ella aceleró el paso para no perderlo, aun con la sombra de una enorme duda sobre sus intenciones. Le llamó la atención la soledad aparente con la que se encontraron, ¿dónde se había metido todo el mundo? Ella juraría que aún quedaban varios soldados del Tercer Reich que deambulaban por aquí.

¿Habrían salido para atacar lo que quedaba de Londres? ¿Iban a matarla? ¿Qué diría la Reina? El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando una mano fuerte la atrapó por el brazo y la mantuvo apegada a él, sin cambiar la expresión. Integra levantó la vista, odiaba que él fuera tan alto, casi tanto como…pero entonces los escuchó; dos guardias venían charlando por el otro extremo del pasillo, a punto de encontrarse de frente con ellos. El Capitán la jaló del brazo y siguió su rumbo, como si nada. Los dos hombres les dirigieron miradas interrogantes, pero toda pregunta murió en la boca al ver la expresión seria del hombre lobo. Si él la llevaba, sería porque el Mayor lo requería.

Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino, luego de haber hecho un leve saludo militar ante su capitán. Cuando sus voces se perdieron tragadas por uno de los tantos recovecos de los pasillos, Integra se vio libre de nuevo. Iba a decir algo, pero ya estaban frente a una gran puerta que, a juzgar por su apariencia, debía ser la salida trasera del zeppelin. Hans la abrió para ella, y dos minutos más tarde estaban los dos de pie a una distancia prudente de la fortaleza de Montana, contemplándola mientras se distinguía entre el montón de escombros de lo que una vez fuera un radiante barrio inglés.

Integra se giró hacia su compañero.

"Si fueras tan amable de decirme _qué_ hago aquí".

El hombre le devolvió una mirada neutra, casi aburrida. _¡Pero es que ese hombre nunca decía nada, maldita sea! _Inhaló aire para protestar, cuando vio que él le tendía la mano, con algo que parpadeaba de un color rojizo en la palma.

Lo cogió por inercia.

Un detonador.

De haber sido _otra _chica, Integra hubiera dejado caer la mandíbula; pero como se trataba de ella, se contuvo con abrir mucho los ojos ante el asombro del descubrimiento. Miró aturdida al hombre silencioso ante ella, que le devolvió la mirada tranquilo, casi como si sonriera, casi. Su pulgar rozó el botón rojo, tentado a ejercer presión.

Pero, ¿por qué? Era esa la pregunta que rondaba cual fantasma en pena por su cabeza, _¿por qué él? ¿Por qué?_ Pero no había tiempo para cuestionamientos morales ni para buscar respuestas profundas, así que optó por lo más aceptable —porque sí—.

La explosión envió lenguas de fuego hacia el azul del cielo nocturno, y una oleada de aire caliente que se azotó contra la piel de su cara, echándole a volar los cabellos. Todas las instalaciones del dirigible nazi fueron consumidas por la nube de fuego que lo masticó hasta reducirlo a simples escombros que crujían lamentándose mientras cedían a la sed devoradora de las llamas. En un par de segundos, la gran fortaleza de Montana se vio reducida a cenizas, con su propio Comandante y todos sus seguidores adentro.

::::

* * *

::::

Integra miró a su acompañante mientras caminaba a su lado. No había ninguna señal extraña en sus facciones, estaba sereno, normalmente serio. Acababa de traicionar a su Comandante y entregarlo a la muerte a manos de la mujer que se supone debía detestar _(porque eran enemigos, ¿cierto?)_ y sin embargo, iba allí sin la menor gota de arrepentimiento, o al menos este no se visualizaba. Se preguntó hacia dónde caminaban ahora.

"Bueno, me estoy cansando de tanto misterio. ¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora?"

Ella era una mujer de poca paciencia, tener que caminar con un desconocido, ex enemigo y que además ni le dirigía la palabra estaba resultando desconcertante. Para su desesperación, Hans se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia adelante; buscó con su mirada y lo único que vio fue una calle larga y solitaria en donde aún brillaban algunos focos rotos.

"¿Vamos a mi mansión?" Ahora que lo recordaba, ella no sabía si su casa habría sido destruida o no. Seras le había informado que Zorin los había atacado y solo habían logrado sobrevivir algunos contados miembros de los Gansos, ella misma lo había logrado gracias a que Bernadotte había dado su vida en pos de la suya. Espera…

"¿Dónde está Seras Victoria? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

El peliblanco parpadeó como si no comprendiera.

"Seras, la vampiresa bajo mis órdenes. La última vez que la vi estaba por enfrentarse a ti".

Un estrechamiento en los ojos rojizos le demostró que sabía de quién le hablaba, y como segunda señal él se llevó momentáneamente la mano sobre el pecho, como recordando. Luego volvió a mirar hacia adelante y siguió caminando.

"¡Espera! _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no habla? _¿A dónde vas?"

La calle llegaba a su final y luego no había más que campo abierto. La paciencia de la rubia terminó por agotarse. Muy agradecida por salvarla podía estar, pero él aún seguía siendo un misterio y un desconocido, uno que además ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle. ¿Sería mudo?

"Okey, esto es todo. Yo me largo" —dijo sentándose sobre un poste caído y mirando desafiante al hombre que se detuvo un poco más allá, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Hans ladeó la cabeza, y señaló el camino una vez más, pero ella no se movió.

"Si no me dices AHORA hacia dónde vamos, no sigo. Me cansé".

Vaya terquedad de mujer, aunque no podía culparla. Eran enemigos hasta hace unos minutos, ¿cómo iba a confiar 100% en él todavía? El peliblanco suspiró, _¿cómo hacerle saber hacia dónde la llevaba sin la necesidad de hablar?_ Y de pronto se le ocurrió; ella había preguntado por la draculina, la chica rubia con la cual se había enfrentado en ese combate tan…inusual.

Se devolvió hacia la mujer que lo miraba sentada con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, y le hizo una seña. Integra lo miró…y abrió los ojos ante su mueca.

Hans estaba…tratando de mostrarle algo.

Puso ambas manos delante de su pecho, ahuecadas, como si agarrara dos cosas redondas, dos grandes cosas… "¿Seras? ¿Sabes dónde está?" —Integra se había puesto de pie de inmediato. Hans asintió con la cabeza, y luego se llevó la mano hacia la cara, tapándose el ojo izquierdo. Integra se sorprendió— ¿…Pip? ¿Cómo…?

Ahora que había recobrado su atención de nuevo, él siguió andando, y ella lo siguió.

"Más te vale que no me estés engañando".

:::

La oleada invasora de ghouls no había llegado hasta los campos aledaños de la ciudad, gracias a dios, y estos se hallaban relativamente en buen estado. Integra pudo ver varias casas diseminadas a lo largo del valle en perfecto estado, aunque dudaba que tuvieran gente en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, estaban de pie ante el jardín olvidado de una antigua casona pintada de verde. Hans abrió la puerta de metal y caminó por el sendero empedrado. Integra miró desconfiada a su alrededor.

La mano grande dio tres toques con la aldaba, y a los pocos segundos alguien parecía correr en el interior antes de abrir la puerta.

"Oh, es usted".

Integra escuchó el sonido de un arma apoyarse contra el piso, y esa voz…caminó hacia adelante, haciendo a un lado el cuerpo alto del capitán nazi para ver mejor.

"¿Seras?"

"¡Lady Integra! —la chica saltó a sus brazos— ¡Estás viva!"

Luego la revisó por todos lados, inspeccionado que no tuviera ningún daño, casi como haría una mamá con sus pequeños. Integra carraspeó, y Seras se alejó riéndose.

"Lo siento, Sir. Es que, pensé que usted… —luego miró al hombre junto a ella— ¿usted la salvó? ¿Y el Mayor?"

"Muerto —respondió Integra con total simpleza— volamos el zeppelin en mil pedazos".

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con asombro, miró a Hans y luego a su jefa, para luego sonreír abiertamente y tomarla de la mano para hacerla entrar.

"Venga, Sir. Hay muchas cosas de las que debo hablarle".

"No tengo duda de ello".

"Y, ¿qué hacemos con el Capitán?"

Integra se dio media vuelta para mirar al hombre de pie en la puerta, estudiándola con la mirada. Repasó los últimos acontecimientos en su mente, trató de hallar algunas respuestas, y finalmente suspiró.

"Él se quedará con nosotros, Seras. Vamos a necesitarlo".

_...continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de A:** No voy a mirar cuánto demoré en actualizar porque me dará vergüenza(? pero os advertí. En fin, mis mini vacaciones invernales acabaron y al menos la lluvia me motivó a escribir más sobre esta historia. Siendo completamente sincera, la pareja Hans/Integra me gusta bastante -no tanto como Alucard/Integra, ellos son y serán siempre mi OTP- más por cómo se ven juntos que por sus personalidades, que según creo yo no se acoplan demasiado; es por lo mismo que se me ha hecho tan difícil continuar la historia sin sentir que caigo en un pozo sin fondo de OoC :/ Hans ha resultado ser un tipo difícil de tratar.

Por lo mismo, agradezco doblemente sus reviews/favoritos/seguidores porque me hacen saber que al menos no estoy en una causa perdida(? pero agradezco más los reviews (¡obvio! xD) porque así me pueden decir cómo creen que va la historia, que le falta o sobra y qué cosa debería revisar.

Responderé las dudas de comentarios "sin registrar" al final n.n

*Y por último: capítulo dedicado especialmente a **Abrilius,** porque gracias a ella me volvieron las ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja ,y además siempre me anima a continuar con mis ideas locas, haciéndose el tiempo de leerme por facebook :3 ¡Te amo, nena! ámenla ustedes conmigo también por sus buenas vibras :D jaja

_**(Reeth, acuérdate de nuestro pequeño "trato" -le cobra la palabra- xD)_

* * *

"Entre comillas": Diálogos

_En cursiva:_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Integra contempló las paredes altas, adornadas con varios cuadros de poco interés valórico. Las manchas blancas y grises estampadas en el papel indicaban que faltaban algunos.

Seras la llevó hasta la cocina.

Había un par de sillas alrededor de una mesa rectangular adosada a una pared. El recinto parecía bastante sencillo, pero limpio: una alacena con frascos, platos olvidados, una sartén y otros artilugios colgando de la pared; un horno y un lavaplatos. La muchacha le ofreció una silla y se levantó para sacar un vaso de cristal de la alacena.

"Debe estar cansada", dijo poniendo ante ella el vaso con agua cristalina. Integra agradeció con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

"Seras —preguntó, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—, ¿cómo diste con esta casa?

La draculina pensó que esa era la pregunta más simple que la Sir pudo haber hecho, pero quizá Lady Integra deseaba comenzar por las cosas fáciles, antes de tratar de entender qué era lo que pasaba ahora.

"Umh, el capitán Bernadotte me trajo hasta ella" —movió sus manos impaciente sobre sus rodillas.

Integra le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

"¿Bernadotte? ¿Cómo? —entonces recordó las extrañas muecas que hiciera su compañero durante el viaje— Pero, si está muerto, ¿cierto…?

"Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero él _vive_ dentro de mí. Es…algo extraño —quiso explicarse la chica, poniendo cara de pensativa—. Cuando luché contra el hombre lobo, él apareció a través de mi brazo, y era bastante real".

Los ojos azules de Integra se estrecharon.:"¿Hombre lobo?"

"Claro. Con el capitán nazi" —indicó con la cabeza hacia la sala, donde Hans debía estar sentado.

Integra sintió que se le helaba la sangre, _¿un hombre lobo?_

"No sabía que era ese tipo de bestia" —murmuró.

"Oh bueno, pero él parece diferente a los demás. Digo, no es como los demás reclutas de Millennium —contestó Seras muy segura—. A fin de cuentas, me perdonó la vida".

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"Cuando me enfrenté a él, demostró su verdadera forma: un enorme lobo blanco, que me lanzó directo al fondo del zepelín. Es demasiado fuerte, incluso para un vampiro. Mis ataques no parecían causarle mellas, hasta que…—Seras se quedó recordando, con la mirada fija en un punto sobre las tablas de la mesa.

Integra se impacientó: "¡¿Qué!?"

"Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, porque me lanzó al otro lado del dirigible y perdí la conciencia por un momento. Y fue ahí cuando el capitán Bernadotte se hizo cargo de mi cuerpo".

La otra joven trató de comprender la información que su subordinada le estaba contando: "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ya le dije, él puede aparecer a través de mí; es como si mi alma tuviese dos cuerpos, el mío y el de él".

Integra asintió con la cabeza —"Umh, comprendo"— Aunque la verdad era que no comprendía nada.

Seras continuó "Y cuando desperté, pues…estaba en medio de Londres, sola".

"¿No recuerdas nada más?" Integra se inclinó hacia ella por sobre la mesa, la impaciencia pintando las facciones de su rostro.

"Solo lo que me ha dicho el capitán. Al parecer el hombre lobo no es _tan _malo; bueno, no si nos dejó escapar. Pip dice que él lo enfrentó, pero que no era mucho lo que podía hacer debido a que yo no estaba consciente. Pero luego él…no sé, simplemente volvió a su forma humana y dejó de luchar. —Integra escuchaba atenta mientras la chica relataba la experiencia contada por el capitán de los gansos; si de verdad era un hombre lobo y tenía la batalla a su favor, ¿por qué había desistido? ¿Por qué había salvado a Seras, y luego a ella misma? Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más en torno al misterio del oficial nazi—. Es un caso extraño —continuó Seras—, debido a que jamás mencionó ni una palabra. Yo no sé cómo Pip dice haberle comprendido lo que quería decir cuando nos dejó ir y él volvió con su Comandante a "buscar algo".

"¿A buscar algo?" —las cosas comenzaban a encajar poco a poco en el cansado cerebro de la líder de Hellsing.

"Eso fue lo que Pip entendió, creo que sería mejor si él le explicara los detalles".

Integra asintió: "Créeme, no veo la hora de _hablar_ con él…"

Ni bien había terminado la frase, cuando una sombra negra emergió del brazo de la draculina y tomó forma junto a ellas.

_"Bonjour mademoiselles"_ —saludó Pip con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que Integra escupiera ruidosamente el agua que recién se había llevado a la boca, y que Seras saltara como un gato asustado…y mojado.

"¡Pip! ¿¡Qué te he dicho de asustarme!?" —chilló la chica.

"Bernadotte" —Integra lo miró con recelo. Estaba acostumbrada a muchas cosas, pero no era algo usual ver salir el cuerpo de su ex capitán a través del brazo de su draculina, sabiendo que él había muerto días atrás. El hombre parecía _demasiado_ real, era como ver dos cuerpos en uno.

"¡Jefa! —saludó el francés—. Me alegra verla de nuevo".

"Lo mismo digo, capitán —esbozó una leve sonrisa. Aunque las circunstancias fuesen más que extrañas, ¿quién era ella para cuestionarlas?—. Ahora, si fuera tan amable de explicarme los detalles de…todo esto".

"Sé a qué se refiere. Quiere saber acerca del hombre lobo, ¿verdad?" —Pip se acomodó con los codos sobre la mesa, y la parte baja de su cuerpo perdida aún en el interior del cuerpo de la draculina, próximo a explicar su teoría.

.

En pocas palabras, las explicaciones de Bernadotte también dejaban muchos cabos sueltos. En resumidas cuentas, explicó que luego de la inconsciencia de Seras y de ver imposible hacerse cargo por completo de su cuerpo, el hombre lobo había desistido de la pelea. ¿Falta de interés? ¿Lástima? Nada de aquello, al parecer estaba asombrado de verlo a él emerger del cuerpo de la chica para protegerla. Mediante señas –porque en ningún momento había pronunciado siquiera una palabra– los instaba a marcharse. Y cuando él había argumentado que no abandonarían a la jefa, el peliblanco se había auto señalado, como diciendo que él se encargaría. Era extraño, pero al final había resultado ser cierto, ¿no? Ahora ambos estaban allí.

"Cuando Seras despertó —terminó por decir Pip—, el Mayor y el resto de su tripulación ya no estaban. Alucard había desaparecido y Montana se había ido, al parecer llevándosela a usted con él. No volvimos a ver al hombre lobo. La traje aquí porque la mansión estaba destruida en su mayor parte, y ésta era la casa de un tipo que conocía, que nos traficaba armas. Dejó la ciudad poco antes del desastre debido al control gubernamental.

Integra escondió la cara entre las manos. Aquello, si bien era una clara explicación, no aportaba prácticamente nada de luz a la incógnita del hombre lobo que ahora descansaba en el living. Dios, necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo.

"La mansión —dijo—, ¿está completamente destruida?"

Seras y Pip se miraron entre sí, esa no era la clase de pregunta que se esperaban venir.

"Pues, el segundo y tercer piso del ala derecha fueron completamente destruidos —informó Seras—, el ala izquierda solo recibió daños considerables en el tercer piso, pero los demás estaban bien. Los cuarteles no fueron tocados, tampoco los cuartos inferiores".

"O sea —murmuró la rubia— que me quedé sin mi oficina y sin mi dormitorio. Al menos la biblioteca pudo haberse salvado".

"Pues…" —Seras no encontró qué decir al respecto.

"¿Estamos solos?" —preguntó de pronto la líder. Pip saltó a responder.

"Solo cuatro de mis hombres sobrevivieron*. Aparte de ellos y nosotros, no hay nadie más".

Integra asintió con aire ausente y miró por la ventana de la cocina, afuera el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de negro.

"Mañana iré a ver a la Reina —dijo—, por ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar" —se levantó de la mesa y Seras la secundó.

"¡Lady Integra! —la llamó—, ¿qué hacemos con el capitán?"

La aludida miró hacia la puerta que daba al living y suspiró: "Yo me encargo Seras, ve a dormir".

"¡S-sí!" —Pip se esfumó de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, y la chica salió por uno de los costados; Integra suspiró internamente antes de avanzar.

::::

La sala estaba en completo silencio.

"¿Capitán?" —llamó en la penumbra que ya comenzaba a colarse en la habitación, _¿cómo debía llamarlo?_ Werewolf le parecía muy intimidante; Monstruo, por otro lado, era demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún nombre.

Obviamente no recibió ninguna respuesta, y ni siquiera si el hombre hubiese hablado la hubiera recibido: a esas horas estaba tendido sobre uno de los sillones, profundamente dormido.

Integra miró al hombre que yacía de costado sobre el viejo sillón, su pecho subía y bajaba a merced de las inhalaciones profundas que entraban por su nariz.

Por un segundo, se preguntó cómo un monstruo podía verse tan humano. Más luego recordó a Alucard. _No, él delataba su naturaleza inhumana con esa piel fría, el pecho sin vida y –sobre todo– en cuanto abría los ojos para fijar su mirada profundamente en la suya, como si intentara escarbar entre sus entrañas._

Se acercó con cautela, admirando de cerca los rasgos de su rostro _¿un hombre lobo, entonces? _Se veía muy normal a la vista, la única vez que ella lo había visto hacer algo extraordinario fue cuando sujetó los cables de Walter con sus propias manos. Hasta el momento ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ese detalle; los dedos habían sangrado con abundancia, y sin embargo no se habían cercenado. Ella lo había atribuido a que, al ser Walter un traidor, no estaba usando todo su poder contra el soldado nazi; pero ahora que lo pensaba con claridad…la última mirada que Walter le había dado, en su forma de viejo y fiel mayordomo, le hacía suponer que aún podía contar con toda su confianza y por ende, él la estaba protegiendo aun, ¿por qué no iba a utilizar toda su fuerza, entonces? Y sin embargo, ese _hombre_…no le había pasado absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera Alucard era inmune a los micro filamentos del Ángel de la muerte.

Le miró las manos esperando encontrar alguna huella delatora, _¿sanaban los hombres lobos igual de rápido que los vampiros?_ No encontró ninguna marca en los nudillos que descansaban flojos sobre los cojines. Se vio tentada a tocar esas falanges gruesas de piel levemente grisácea, _¿serían frías también? _Dejar correr los dedos por los músculos de su antebrazo…pero se detuvo en el último instante. _¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!_ Movió la cabeza para desechar la idea y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación lo más discretamente que pudo. No quería despertarlo con algún ruido innecesario.

Entró en la habitación que Seras le había indicado, comprobó el arma que aquella le había dejado sobre el velador, la metió bajo la almohada y se dispuso a descansar. Mañana sería un largo día.

:::

Hans parpadeó en la oscuridad, sus sensibles oídos alcanzaron a escuchar el ruido que alguien hacia al roncar en una de las habitaciones de la planta superior; olfateó el aire…_era su idea, ¿o había un olor familiar? _Siguió olisqueando a su alrededor; sí, ya no tenía dudas: _ella_ había estado allí.

Se tendió de espaldas en su improvisada cama y miró el techo largo rato, con la misma expresión con que un coleccionador de flores miraría un techo: sin el menor interés alguno, solo para dejar reposar la vista.

A esas horas, el Mayor y el resto de sus compañeros ya no existían; ni siquiera el Doc y sus experimentos extraños. Él los había traicionado, después de tantos años juntos…parpadeó un par de veces, y luego de largos minutos decidió que era mejor ir en busca de Morfeo. Se echó su gabardina encima y se encogió bajo ella. Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta que recién comenzaban a tomar forma en su cabeza, _¿entendería la líder de Hellsing cuáles eran sus motivos para seguirla? ¿Confiaría en él como había confiado en el vampiro? _A lo lejos, una melodía pareció alzarse desde las profundidades, traspasando los escombros de la malherida ciudad para subir hasta el mismo cielo a teñirlo de rosa pálido, y rodó por los aires hasta rozarle los oídos en aquella noche solitaria; era inconfundible, como la primera vez que la oyera…alguien parecía estar cantándole al viento la ópera _Der Freischütz._

_...continuará..._

* * *

*Los gansos sobrevivientes son dos en las ovas, pero en el manga son cuatro. Por eso opté por la original.

Respuestas a dudas:

**-Romi:** ¡Hola linda! Gracias por lo ánimos :3, al igual que vos amo el AxI pero, así como bien dices, es solo para "variar un poco". Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, en serio. Espero leerte por aquí de nuevo n.n

**-Angel black:** ¡Gracias! Sí, una pareja bastante inusual diría yo, pero soy una convencida de que Hans logrará conquistar a la rubia con un sentido discurso romántico :3 ¡ok, jamás! xD bueno, espero que algo de esas dudas se hayan aclarado, si no, tendré que hacerlo en los próximos capis. Nos leemos :)


	4. Chapter 4

_*Las cursivas representan pensamientos de los protagonistas o palabras destacadas del guión*_

**Capítulo 4**

**.~.~.**

Los días se arrastraron lentos entre el miedo, la incertidumbre y las esperanzas de lo que quedó de la población londinense.

La capital se levantó otra vez, poco a poco, sacudiéndose el polvo que se adhería con maña a sus costados; sobándose las rodillas raspadas y ofreciendo de nuevo el rostro al sol. Los ataques de los vampiro nazis y las fuerzas católicas dejaron manchas, ruinas y vacíos; pero no lograron su cometido: Londres se irguió otra vez como si todo por lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido sino un mal sueño.

Integra contempló el escenario desde lo alto, mientras la draculina sobrevolaba con ella cargada sobre su espalda camino a la residencia real.

Contraria a cualquier suposición lógica, la vieja Monarca no había abandonado su ciudad y, en vez de eso se radicó a las afueras de ella, montando todo un sistema de monitoreo en su casa de campo que se convirtió en una especie de centro de comunicaciones en tiempos de guerra.

La en un entonces gloriosa Mesa Redonda se vio reducida a dos integrantes: Sir Hugh Island y Sir Walsh. Ambos ignoraban si su compañera más joven podía contarse entre los supervivientes o si habría sucumbido a la ola devastadora. Las esperanzas disminuían con la desaparición del _As_ de Hellsing, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir el Ama sin el Monstruo que la protegía?

Seras divisó la casa real a kilómetros de distancia, y apresuró el vuelo, descendiendo antes de llegar al lugar para evitar malas impresiones.

"Todo parece estar muy bien custodiado" —comentó la chica al observar parejas de soldados apostados en todos los lugares de guardia, con el semblante estoico y las armas preparadas para lo que sea.

"Eso es obvio, se trata de la vida de nuestra Reina —Integra se dirigió hacia una de las parejas que cuidaban la entrada, hablando con voz fuerte y clara—: Soy Sir Integra Hellsing, líder de la Organización Hellsing. He venido a ver a la Reina".

Un hombre corpulento y de barba castaña negó con la cabeza: "Lo siento señoritas, pero no podemos dejarles pasar. Lo mejor es que se retiren de inmediato de este recinto privado".

Integra no daba crédito a lo que oía: "¿Es que acaso no me oyó, soldado? Es de suma importancia que me encuentre ahora con Su Majestad. Ve y dile que la Organización Hellsing está en la puerta".

Quizá fuera por el tono de mando de su voz, o por la dureza de esos ojos azules, o derechamente porque esas dos mujeres parecían ser una dupla de temer; lo cierto es que el musculoso soldado miró a su compañero y le hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza. Este frunció el ceño y corrió por el patio en dirección a la puerta principal.

Integra movió su pie impaciente mientras el soldado regresaba con noticias desde la casona. No los culpaba por no creerle, pero de todas formas, ¿cómo podían haber creído que la Organización, _su_ Organización, se había desmembrado por completo? Porque era eso lo que el barbón le había insinuado con aquellas miradas quisquillosas y los murmullos entre los demás soldados.

De hito en hito, alguno de los cinco hombres armados echaba una mirada sobre ellas y comentaba susurrando con su compañero._ ¿No que Sir Hellsing era un hombre? ¿Quién era la draculina que la acompañaba? ¿Qué había pasado con el arma secreta de la Organización? Habían escuchado que se trataba de un poderoso vampiro, no de una chica. _Y lo demás…_ ¿por qué aparecía ahora y no antes? ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?_

Seras frunció el ceño ante las incógnitas que los hombres se comentaban, pero en ese instante el soldado llegó con las órdenes de la reina y ambas mujeres fueron llevadas hacia el interior.

::::

La amenaza vampírica traída por el Mayor y su tripulación había desaparecido, pero los destrozos dejados por ellos aún persistían. Del mismo modo, la revuelta nazi trajo consigo el consecuente alzamiento de pequeños grupos de midians alrededor de todo el país; con la capital bajo ataque, la caída de la Organización Hellsing y –mejor aún– la desaparición de ese vampiro mascota que seguía a los humanos mientras asesinaba a los de su propia clase el escenario se pintaba ideal para resurgir de los recónditos escondrijos que los habían cobijado entre los barrios sucios.

"Lady Hellsing, la Reina la espera" —anunció un lacayo, abriendo ambas puertas para darle paso.

El despacho de la reina era amplio, pero sencillo. Mesas atiborradas de teléfonos, computadores y otros artilugios estaban adosadas a la pared, y sus sillas ocupadas por hombres y mujeres que, lápiz en mano, anotaban datos y hablaban por teléfono en diferentes idiomas. Siguieron al lacayo hasta el final de la sala, donde la habitación se dividía por una gruesa cortina de tela oscura. Tras el biombo, estudiando cuidadosamente un mapa desplegado sobre una mesa color caoba, se hallaban los dos Sires y la reina.

Los tres levantaron la cabeza en cuanto vieron correrse la tela.

«Integra, pensábamos que habías muerto» fue la frase que le dio la bienvenida a lo que quedaba de la destartalada nobleza inglesa.

No había tiempo de formalidades ni grandes explicaciones al detalle. Integra explicó a grandes rasgos su situación, la de su Organización y lo ocurrido con Millennium, pidiendo a su vez información del estado del país. La vieja monarca aseguró que se repondría, sin embargo era necesario tiempo para infundir de nuevo la confianza entre los súbditos. Hasta el momento la única ciudad atacada era Londres, el corazón de Inglaterra; pero eso brindaba la posibilidad de que el resto del país se levantara en ayuda a su capital sin sucumbir al caos.

Lo que estaba causando problemas eran las apariciones de nuevos grupos de midians, que aunque reducidos eran capaces de mellar el frágil lazo de seguridad de los habitantes. Era necesario contar con nuevos soldados con urgencia; por otro lado las relaciones con el Vaticano estaban en un punto bastante tenso debido a la actuación de Iscariote en el asunto –más específicamente la actuación de Maxwell y las Órdenes de Caballeros–, aunque por el momento se mantenían ajenas al mundo. La Organización Hellsing, quedase lo que quedase de ella, era indispensable para acabar con dichas amenazas.

Lamentaron la desaparición de Alucard «La Organización ha perdido a su arma más importante» comentó Sir Walsh, su compañero asintió e Integra se limitó a apretar los labios. Ella no lo consideraba como una simple arma, pero eso era algo que no iba a discutir con ellos.

Las horas pasaron y los dos respetables nobles solicitaron su retirada. Tenían mucho por hacer y el tiempo corría rápido.

Una vez a solas, la venerable anciana tomó un sorbo de su té y miró a la muchacha frente a ella: "¿Qué es lo que deseas contarme, Integra?"

La aludida dio un respingo, su mente todavía debatiendo la idea acerca de informarle a su reina del hombre lobo o no. Ella siempre había sido una persona casada con su deber: no había secretos para la Reina, pero ahora una minúscula parte de su cerebro le sugería la posibilidad que –tal vez–, al informar sobre la situación del hombre lobo la realeza dictara su eliminación definitiva por considerarlo un peligro. Y si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, él _era_ un peligro, pero ese _peligro_ le había salvado la vida y se sentía en deuda. Esa idea le molestaba más de lo que quería.

Al fin, no del todo convencida, decidió que era mejor soltarlo todo, sin tapujos.

La Reina frunció los labios y escuchó paciente el relato sobre los anteriores planes de Max Montana para hacerse con el control del país y su sueño de una guerra mundial. Se mostró sorprendida cuando Integra relató su confinamiento en manos de los nazis, pero su asombro se fue a las nubes cuando esta le confesó cómo había logrado escapar y –más específicamente–, _quién_ le ayudó en ello.

"¿Dices que ese hombre traicionó a su Comandante y te salvó la vida?"

Integra asintió: "También perdonó a Seras y Bernadotte".

"¿La draculina bajo tu servicio? —la anciana recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón, analizando—. Esto no es algo que me esperaba. ¿Te ha dicho los motivos de sus acciones?

Integra negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración: "Creo que es mudo. No ha emitido ni una sola palabra desde que le conocí. Y, además… –dudó de nuevo, pero la mirada interesada de la otra mujer la hizo continuar– se trata de un hombre lobo".

Las arrugadas cejas de la anciana se elevaron todo lo posible en su frente, la cabeza gris despegándose del cómodo respaldo para mirar a su subordinada.

¿Es que acaso esa chica jamás estaría rodeada de gente "normal"? Vampiros, draculinas, shinigamis, almas sin cuerpo, hombres lobo…una lista bastante pintoresca en el currículum de cualquiera.

Pidió detalles, pero no era mucho lo que Integra sabía. La rubia necesitaba su opinión sobre cómo actuar con el ex capitán nazi, ¿se trataría de una trampa? Ella trató de tranquilizarla; a sus expertos ojos, el sujeto no parecía estar engañándola –aunque nunca se podía confiar en un cien por cien, ahí estaba el ejemplo de Walter–, de lo contrario no habría acabado con sus antiguos Comandantes y a ella ya la habría matado. Posibilidades no le faltaban y sinceramente, si Seras tenía razón y se trataba de un hombre lobo con tanto poder, contando también con que Alucard ya no estaba, no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo en caso de que planeara algún ataque sorpresa. Le aconsejó que lo pusiera "a prueba" un tiempo. Si demostraba ser digno de confianza podría llegar a ser de gran ayuda para la Organización y para el país; en caso contrario, tenía que estudiar desde ya la forma de acabar con él, fuera como fuera.

"Integra —dijo—, ten en cuenta que esto es cien por ciento tu responsabilidad. Pero si ese hombre lobo resulta ser merecedor de tu confianza, tendrás la oportunidad de recuperar tu carta de triunfo una vez más. Además es mejor tener a enemigos y posibles enemigos cerca".

Integra asintió. _¿Sustituir a Alucard? ¿Reemplazar un monstruo por otro?_ La idea no dejaba de tener un gusto amargo, pero _**era**_ necesario.

:::::

Integra no era una persona materialista, no _podía_ serlo cuando se tiene una vida como esa. Pero su casa era un patrimonio familiar, un baúl de recuerdos. Toda su vida –absolutamente toda– había transcurrido entre esas paredes ahora destrozadas. La habitación donde había nacido, la sala de juegos que apenas ocupó, la biblioteca donde pasaba la mayor parte de los días de infancia, la oficina de su padre que luego pasó a ser de ella. La cocina donde Walter solía estar preparando su infaltable tetera de té. Los cuarteles con los soldados, las mazmorras.

Por eso le pidió a Seras que la llevara hasta el sitio donde solían vivir hasta hace apenas unas semanas.

.

"¿Y ahora, Sir Integra?"

Seras levantó un estante de libros caído en medio de la sala polvorienta, mientras su jefa se dedicaba a examinar los destrozos de su mansión. Manchas de sangre pintaban los pasillos y las paredes, pero ningún cadáver adornaba el lugar con sus tétricas facciones pintadas de terror. Seras se había dedicado a darles sepultura a todos sus compañeros, incluido el propio cuerpo de su capitán.

"Vamos a volver a nuestra casa, pero primero tendremos que hacerle los arreglos correspondientes —sentenció la rubia—. Hasta entonces, viviremos en la casa que Bernadotte encontró para nosotros".

Dio media vuelta y bajó por las escalas. Mientras caminaba, iba pensando en el cuadro gigante de su padre perdido en la destrucción de su oficina, en la fotografía de su madre en su mesa de tocador, en la caja de recuerdos que mantenía escondida entre los últimos cajones de su ropero: viejas fotografías de familia, un diario de niña; en _Teddy_, el oso de peluche al que Walter le había cosido un ojo de botón, uno que otro chinche de sus únicos días de escuela, habanos sueltos de su padre que aún conservaban su olor, una corbata vieja y tantas otras cosas que ya había olvidado.

Había sacado –con rabia– de la caja de recuerdos todo lo que le recordaba a su tío poco después de haberlo asesinado. En su lugar habían aparecido pequeños objetos que la relacionaban con Walter, y más adelante el obsequio "anónimo" de sus quince años: una rosa seca, muy oscura, que aún conservaba entre sus pétalos el aroma con el que fuera cercenada. El último objeto en entrar a la caja fue un trozo de papel, un dibujo lindo que Seras bosquejó donde representaba un murciélago con el logo de Hellsing.

Todo eso había desaparecido ahora, igual que Alucard y Walter. Tan solo le quedaba Seras, su capitán de guardia –aunque en un estado bastante inusual– y, posiblemente…un hombre lobo.

:::

De regreso a casa, el werewolf estaba tal cual lo habían dejado: sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con la vista fija en un punto imaginario.

Integra lo estudió con la mirada, sacó un cigarrillo viejo de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Luego tomó asiento frente a él, con la draculina de pie tras su espalda.

"No sé qué causa te llevó a estar con nosotras, ni los motivos que tienes para abandonar tu tripulación —comenzó diciendo, luego de que la nube de toxina abandonara su cuerpo—. Ni siquiera sé si esto se trata de una trampa o no…pero me salvaste la vida, y eso merece aunque sea el beneficio de la duda —Seras asintió con la cabeza, mientras la rubia mayor abandonó su cigarro a medio consumir en un cenicero cercano. Cuando volvió a dirigirse al hombre ante ella sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad más oscura—. Estarás a prueba por un tiempo para demostrar si mereces mi confianza. Dame una sola duda, y seré yo misma quien ponga una bala de plata en tu corazón y te corte la cabeza —sentenció.

Hubo un silencio en común mientras ambos se miraron a los ojos; azules y chispeantes los de ella, color miel los de él. Entonces Hans movió la cabeza en asentimiento e Integra dio por terminada la plática levantándose de la silla.

"Por cierto —agregó, cuando ya salía de la sala y sin necesidad de girarse a mirarlo—, no estaría de más que me hablaras de vez en cuando".

Un leve atisbo de sonrisa –que nadie descubrió y muchos dudarían de su posible existencia– pareció asomar en las comisuras de la boca del peliblanco.

_...Continuará..._

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** siento mucho que este sea un capítulo de relleno, pero lo necesitaba *esquiva un tomatazo* también siento mucho la tardanza *esquiva una cebolla* pero estaba CERO inspiración haha ahora estoy de vacaciones :3 así que espero escribir mucho. El próximo capítulo debería estar en unos días.

Sé que casi no hay HansxIntegra aquí, pero es una pareja difícil de formar y requiere algo de tiempo si quiero evitar el OoC desmedido. No es como si la rubia lo quiera de un día al otro e,e

En fin, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y a quienes leen todas mis bizarrerías :3

Pd: estoy preparando mi shot para la convocatoria de fic's sobre Hellsing en Facebook, ¿quién de aquí -aparte de Abrilius y quien escribe- participará? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A:** Última actualización: diciembre del 2014...¡¿en serio no actualizaba desde el 2014!? Santas brujas, juraba y rejuraba que este fic era del año pasado solamente. me dio risa y me sentí fatal, soy una floja de primera categoría, jaja. En fin ¡volví! sin armas, pero con fics jeje). No sé que decirles chicos/as, no hay excusas, solo falta de ánimos y tiempo para dedicarlo a esto. pero las ideas ya llegan y quiero acabar mis historias mientras soy una cifra más de los desempleados de mi país xD

Espero que aún se acuerden de qué va la historia (yo misma tuve que releerla, jaja).

_Las cursivas son pensamientos o conversaciones internas con tu otra alma(?)._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**.~.~.**

A veces, cuando se ha perdido la confianza en la humanidad y las personas que nos son más queridas nos abandonan a la deriva, buscamos refugio en la gente menos esperada. Luego de perder tanto, puede aparecer un amigo donde menos te lo imaginas.

Lady Integra jamás fue de esas personas que confiarían fácilmente. No en el mundo vertiginoso en el que se desenvolvía; y la traición de Walter minó esa ya escasa confianza hasta los niveles mínimos. Por lo mismo, no conseguía explicarse porqué estaba dándole una oportunidad al hombre lobo. Él era un nazi, había sido la mano derecha de su peor enemigo, un monstruo bajo la piel de un humano; y con todo eso, ella compartía el mismo techo. Analizándolo con criterio, eso era una locura. Una bastante estúpida.

Pero él le había salvado la vida, y no solo a ella si contaba a Seras y Bernadotte, por controversial que fuese este último. Y su razón le decía que un hecho así merecía aunque sea el beneficio de la duda. ¿No había hecho lo mismo con Alucard cuando lo encontró en el sótano? y, ¿no se había convertido este en su principal arma de triunfo?

Eso no ameritaba que se quedara de brazos cruzados, obviamente. Dedicó días y noches completas a buscar información en referencia a los hombres lobos y revisar lo poco que había sobre Millennium. A pesar de tratarse de un bastardo ambicioso y traidor, Enrico Maxwell había sido de gran ayuda al proporcionarle datos concretos del que en ese entonces era el enemigo de ambos.

Era una verdadera lástima que el tipo se hubiese vuelto loco por el poder, pensó Integra mientras mordía su cigarrillo y daba vuelta una página; de seguro ahora estaba cocinándose en el infierno.

:::

"¡Eso estuvo muy bien, muchachos! ¡Ya tenemos dos menos! —felicitó Seras al puñado de hombres que la seguía hasta el improvisado cuartel—. Iré a dar el informe, nos vemos en la cocina más tarde".

Tras despedirse con la mano, se perdió por una de las puertas laterales rumbo a la oficina de su Ama.

"Estás siendo muy suave con ellos, van a mal acostumbrarse" —advirtió una voz en su interior.

"Necesitan un estímulo que les dé confianza de vez en cuando —protestó—. Además, para la disciplina militar y las palabrotas estás tú".

Escuchó una risita haciendo eco por su cabeza: "Al menos con el lobo no es necesario nada de eso. Es un perro mejor adiestrado que Alucard".

"¡No le digas perro al Maestro!" —siseó la chica, temerosa de que el vampiro pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos aun estando desaparecido.

.

El reloj de la pared marcó la una de la madrugada cuando Seras tocó la puerta de la biblioteca, también conocida como «la oficina de la jefa».

"Están tardando mucho, Seras" —fue la frase de bienvenida que recibió la draculina al dar dos pasos al interior de la habitación.

"Umh, lo siento, Lady Integra". Era increíble que después de todo ese tiempo aquella mujer continuara produciéndole un aura de respeto y miedo inexplicable. Aun cuando ella ya era una vampira completa.

"¿Informe?"

"Acabamos con ambos individuos. El lado norte de la ciudad está limpio".

Integra asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza, luego se volvió a revisar un sobre y aprovechó de preguntar, como quien no quiere la cosa: "¿Y el lobo?"

"¡Perfecto! —soltó Pip, apareciendo sin ceremonias del cuerpo de la chica—. Silencioso y letal como un buen perro amaestrado. Aunque aún no me fío de él".

La rubia levantó una ceja interrogante, dejando a un lado el sobre gris que revisaba. "¿Por qué?"

"Es _demasiado_ bueno. Para él no es problema acabar con los insurgentes que aún pululan por el país. Es como Alucard contra esos vampiros de pacotilla. Pero mi duda es ¿por qué lo hace? De Alucard sabemos el trasfondo: estaba obligado a su familia. Pero el lobo no tiene ninguna obligación aparente. Se podría decir que en este momento, él es el individuo más poderoso de este país; ni siquiera yo y _Mignonette_ podríamos detenerlo si se propusiera atacarnos…pero no lo hace. ¿No se ha preguntado usted el porqué de ello, Lady?"

Integra entrecerró los ojos. Se lo había preguntado cientos de veces, y aun no hallaba la respuesta acertada. Movió su mano sobre la gaveta abierta, al momento que buscaba uno de sus cigarros.

"Su trabajo es mantenerlo vigilado y estar atentos ante cualquier situación sospechosa. Por el momento él no nos ha atacado ni muestra intenciones de hacerlo, pero no podemos bajar la guardia así como así. No podemos confiar en nadie".

Seras asintió con vehemencia. El recuerdo de Walter aún estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria, y suponía que en la de su jefa era más profundo.

Integra encontró por fin lo que buscaba. Acercando la llama del encendedor a la altura de su cara, masculló con el cigarrillo apretado entre los labios: "En otras noticias, les informo que tendremos mayordomo".

Seras juntó las cejas sobre la frente: "¿Qué?"

"Un viejo conocido de la familia. Solo pide que cubramos sus gastos básicos, y su presencia nos será de mucha ayuda. Necesito de alguien que sepa del tema para dejar acá mientras salgo. Además echo de menos una buena comida".

Seras miró el suelo algo avergonzada. No era la mejor cocinera, aunque lo intentaba. Ni hablar de Pip. Aunque para ser justos, Integra no lo hacía mejor, más bien al revés. Pero ella no era quién para cuestionar las dotes –o la falta de estas– culinarias de su jefa.

:::

Hans parpadeó con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir que alguien se acercaba a patio trasero. Usualmente los pocos soldados con los que contaban se arremolinaban en la sala de la primera planta jugando barajas, hablando a grandes voces sobre variedades de temas mientras fumaban cigarros baratos y recordaban las atrocidades vividas y los compañeros caídos. Eran la última pincelada de lo que fueron los Gansos, hombres sin familia, sin futuro y sin grandes ambiciones, pero fieles a su capitán hasta los huesos. De lo contrario jamás hubiesen vuelto.

Los hombres no solían acercarse mucho a él. Nunca hablaba, era aburrido, y su aura seguramente les presagiaba que no se trataba de un ser humano normal. Preferían dejarle solo y no se hacían problemas cuando le veían abandonar la sala e ir a sentarse en las sillas destartaladas del jardín. Solo había una persona que buscaba curiosa su compañía. Bueno, dos.

"_¿Qué crees que esté pensando?"_ –susurró Pip en la cabeza de su compañera. Seras resopló mentalmente: _"¿Cómo voy a saber eso? No soy una adivina_".

"_Creía que ustedes podían leer la mente"._

"_¡Solo el Maestro hace eso! Además me parece algo muy intrusivo"._

"_Oh vamos, todos queremos saber por qué está aquí. ¿Crees que sea por la jefa?"._

"_Pip…"_ –a pesar de su protesta, Seras frunció el ceño. Lady Integra era la única opción de peso que se le ocurría a ella también.

"Toma, aquí".

El ex nazi clavó sus ojos cautos en el plato de sopa humeante frente a él, y luego en la chica que se lo extendía. A pesar de que sus profundos ojos rojos anunciaban el monstruo que ella era, él sabía que aún le temía. Pero también sentía curiosidad. Seras Victoria siempre estaba mirándolo durante las misiones, en la casa, y no se despegaba del lado de Integra por ningún motivo. Parecía que estaba estudiándolo de lejos, como un perro guardián que protege sus cosas de otro intruso. Y el soldado dentro de ella hacía lo mismo; podía distinguir la mirada de él tras los ojos de la chica.

Hans aceptó el plato.

No podía menospreciar a la mujer. Ella era la discípula de Alucard a fin de cuentas, y como éste de seguro se interpondría con su vida si alguien intentaba acercarse a su Ama.

Tomó la sopa directamente del recipiente. No tenía sal.

:::

Integra dejó a un lado el viejo libro de bolsillo y se sacó los lentes para masajearse el puente de la nariz. La luna se metía a través de la cortina corrida de la única ventana de su habitación. Suspiró resignada.

Era en noches como esa, frescas y con luna llena, cuando Alucard solía presentarse en su balcón sin invitación y charlaba con ella hasta altas horas de la noche. Charlas sin temas específicos pero que abarcaban todo a la vez. Él siempre elogió su intelecto y ella sonreía irónica al pensar que su vampiro era una de las pocas personas, sino quizás el único, con quien podía sostener una conversación si caer en el tedio. Él era el único capaz de ponerla en _jaque_ con sus preguntas y observaciones.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana para sentir la brisa fresca sobre su piel. Las lejanas luces de la ciudad parpadeaban intermitentes bajo el manto de la noche e Integra recordó a sus hombres caídos. Jamás entendería las razones de Walter para traicionar a su familia y ser capaz de mantener su mentira durante tantos años, pero no podía dejar de extrañarlo. Y por otro lado estaba Alucard, su arma más valiosa desaparecida en el limbo. ¿Volvería alguna vez? ¿O ella se moriría esperándolo?

Una ráfaga fría le azotó la cara y desordenó sus cabellos, obligándola a cerrar los párpados para proteger sus ojos. Cuando los abrió alguien la observaba desde una esquina del patio. Su largo abrigo oscuro se movía a merced del viento. _¿¡Alucard!?_ Integra abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor, pero sin sus lentes todo se le hacía más borroso. Corrió apresurada hasta su mesilla de noche y se los colocó, pero al volver a la ventana la alta figura ya no estaba. Parpadeó confundida, quizá solo se trataba de juegos de su propia imaginación. Lo mejor sería regresar a la cama y dormir.

Oculto tras los arbustos, él la vio volver al alféizar y buscarlo con la mirada. Se notaba agitada, y estaba seguro de que había llamado el nombre del vampiro. Ella aún esperaba a que el monstruo volviera; tenía esperanzas, por vagas que éstas fuesen. Hans estrechó los ojos. No importaba lo que costara, él se ganaría su confianza y se convertiría en su nueva arma y su nuevo compañero. Alucard ya no estaba.

.

Alguien llamó suavemente a su puerta: "¿Señorita Integra?".

"Adelante Evans".

Un hombre cincuentón entró en la habitación llevando consigo una caja oscura estrecha y larga entre los brazos.

"Le traje lo que me pidió, mi Lady".

Integra asintió con la cabeza mientras le indicaba dónde poner el empaque. Una vez que el mayordomo salió, ella abrió la tapa para revelar su contenido: una espada con incrustaciones de plata sobre el filo que brilló a la luz del día. A su lado yacía un revólver y seis relucientes balas del mismo metal.

Apretó el cigarro entre sus labios. Ya sabía cómo deshacerse del hombre lobo en caso de ser necesario.

* * *

Relleno, ¿dónde? jaja,pero lo necesito para los próximos capítulos. Pretendo hacerlos un poco más extensos porque no me gustan los fics muy largos.

Miles de gracias a las personas que se han pasado a leer esto y me han dejado sus comentarios, aunque yo me tardo años en actualizar :c Cualquier duda ya saben que estoy a un PM de distancia, o de lo contrario las responderé en las próximas actualizaciones. ¡Namasté! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A:** ¿Dos capítulos en medio año? ¡Es un milagro! (por favor, eviten lanzarme objetos punzantes con indignación). No he abandonado esto, solo voy avanzando a pasos de caracol paralítico con la trama. El capitán es un tipo difícil…

Mil gracias a los que continúan leyendo aun sabiendo de mi flojera crónica :)

Una leve aclaración de redacción. Estoy utilizando el modo "comillas" en vez del guion largo para los diálogos porque así hice el primer capítulo y, para ser sincera, me dio flojera editarlos después. Los diálogos en cursiva generalmente son las conversaciones interiores de Pip o algún pensamiento de los personajes.

***Aviso público:** necesito de un beta reader. Si hay alguien interesado/a, por favor comunicarse con esta Lechuga ignorante. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

:::

El apretado presupuesto con el que contaban al acabar la guerra contra Millennium no alcanzaba para reconstruir la mansión y mantener una tropa de soldados al mismo tiempo, así que la heredera de los Hellsing optó por favorecer la primera opción durante los primeros meses, al menos. No sería la misma regia construcción de antes, pero necesitaban volver a su cuartel de mando; la casa actual estaba bien por el momento, pero no pasaba de eso: las habitaciones de la primera planta eran pequeñas, había un solo baño que todos compartían, la ubicación era lejana y la comunicación con la reina se veía entorpecida por esto; además, necesitaban albergar a los gansos sobrevivientes y a algunos soldados que se añadieron por orden de la Monarca.

"Hay que comenzar todo de nuevo –explicó Integra a su vampiresa de confianza–, y eso incluye nuestro hogar".

Eso dejó a Seras a cargo de combatir los esporádicos brotes vampíricos que destellaban en el país. A Seras, a Bernadotte y al lobo.

Integra por su parte se sumergió en las investigaciones post Millennium, con Evans diligentemente a su lado. No iba a permitir que una nueva amenaza apareciera para encontrarla desprevenida; eso solo podía pasarle una vez en la vida.

.

.

Por las noches, cuando la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro jugando a esconderse tras las nubes demasiado lentas para atraparla y el silencio nocturno consumía el oxígeno frío de la habitación, Integra se revolvía en las sábanas, metía la mano bajo la cama y sacaba la caja de madera negra que mantenía oculta. La abría frente a sí solo para comprobar que las cosas estaban allí, y repasaba mentalmente el proceso para acabar con el hombre lobo. El hecho se había convertido en una especie de ritual que repetía con cierta frecuencia. De cierta forma la hacía sentir segura, dándole la sensación de que el monstruo bajo su techo no era una bestia invencible. Pero, por otro lado, también sentía una pizca de culpabilidad mezclada con vergüenza. En todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a ella, el hombre no había mostrado señales de ser un enemigo, al contrario. Aunque no abriera la boca sino para comer, el capitán obedecía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, siempre atento a sus mandatos. Si sus planes fueran asesinarla, como sospechaba en un principio, ya lo habría hecho de sobra, puesto que ocasiones no faltaban. Pero él seguía ahí, con ella, dispuesto a seguir sus instrucciones y sin decir ni media palabra que explicara su extraña conducta. Tal vez era mudo.

Con el paso de los días, Integra se convenció de esto último y dejó de esperar la tan anhelada explicación verbal. Además, otra idea naciente bullía en su cabeza como posible teoría: que estuviese allí por Seras.

.

"¿Que el lobo esté aquí por _mignonette_? —Pip hizo un gesto extraño, mezcla de confusión e incredulidad. Era claro que no confiaba en la teoría de la líder. Seras, por su parte, solo abrió sus enormes ojos rojizos y pestañeó atontada, como si se hubiera perdido de algo importante que no estaba entendiendo—. Jefa, si me permite la indiscreción, no fue por salvar a Seras que el lobo ese mandó a volar el zepelín con su Comandante incluido —Integra dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa vacía y miró al francés a través de ella. Pip escogió las palabras con cuidado—. Resulta un poco obvio que él vino aquí por usted, lo que no sabemos son las razones que lo motivan a seguirla".

Integra miró su infusión y frunció el ceño, concentrada. Al mismo tiempo, Seras sentía unos deseos inmensos de apretarle el cuello a su compañero, por bocón.

.

.

A veces, mientras dormía, le parecía escucharla cantar a lo lejos. Y hasta la veía danzando con su sombrilla amarilla por los cuarteles del zepelín, en compañía del chico gato.

La cazadora había sido su primera –y única– amiga en ese lío de seres vengativos. Por eso se había enamorado de ella, a su manera, claro. Porque, ¿dónde se ha visto que los monstruos se enamoren? Y, sin embargo, su sangre se sentía diferente en cuanto ella entraba en su campo de visión, y bullía cálida cuando le hablaba, a pesar de las escasas respuestas de él. A Rip no parecía importarle su mutismo, ni le afectaba el aire de peligro que emanaba de sus ojos fríos y mantenía a los demás miembros del batallón alejados a una distancia prudente.

Nunca llegó a comprender cabalmente las razones que la motivaban a estar allí. Si se lo preguntaba, ella respondía con un simple "El Mayor me dio la vida. Se lo debo" y el tema quedaba zanjado. Aunque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, si pensaba en sus propias razones para ser parte de eso, tampoco lograba encontrar una explicación más convincente.

Ver su muerte a través de la pantalla gigante del zepelín fue la primera pieza de dominó que cayó, provocando una reacción en cadena en su cabeza y reviviendo ideas que antes solo habían osado bosquejarse tímidas en alguna parte de su cerebro. Pero cuando el cuerpo de Rip Van Winkle quedó tirado inerte a los pies del vampiro de los Hellsing, el capitán supo que esa guerra había tomado un rumbo personal.

Encontrar a Integra Hellsing fue la pieza que detuvo esa cadena.

El primer pensamiento que lo asaltó al verla de cerca fue de venganza. El vampiro le había arrebatado a Rip, él le quitaría a su Ama. Tal vez podría destrozarla frente a sus narices y ver cómo Drácula enloquecía ante una nueva pérdida. Tal vez, incluso, el vampiro lo matara luego de eso. Pero estaba bien, habría completado su venganza y podría descansar en paz luego de tantos años de vagar sobre la tierra.

Pero era una venganza vacía. Alucard, al igual que Rip, ya no estaban en ese mundo. Ambos habían desaparecido. Una en las fauces del primero y el otro gracias a la estratagema del Mayor. Nada de lo que hiciese traería a la cazadora de regreso ni serviría para ahogar su tristeza.

Y entonces la observó luchar.

El Mayor le arrebató todo: su casa, sus soldados, sus compañeros, su mayordomo e incluso su vampiro; pero esa mujer de acero nunca bajó la cabeza para rendirse, ni siquiera cuando el comandante alemán la privó de su propia libertad encerrándola en las oscuras celdas del zepelín.

Fue ahí cuando tomó la decisión de abandonar todo y seguirla. Salvar su vida como no pudo hacerlo con su pecosa compañera y salvarse a sí mismo con eso. Convertirse en el arma y compañero que Integra Hellsing perdiera durante la guerra.

.

.

.

Por primera vez, luego de tantos meses de inactividad, Integra Hellsing acompañó a las tropas en una misión. Seras se negó, por supuesto, argumentando que no era necesario que la jefa se expusiera a ese trabajo si entre ella y el lobo podían manejarlo perfectamente. Pero Integra hizo caso omiso a sus protestas. Ella podía ser una simple mujer sin ningún poder especial, pero continuaba siendo la líder y sus órdenes eran incuestionables; además, extrañaba estar en medio del campo en una misión, existía una especie de placer culpable en el insertarle una bala de plata justo en medio de los ojos a esos vampiros engreídos que solían pulular por el país.

El foco del conflicto se desarrollaba en un pueblo al sur de Londres, y no era solo un vampiro el que estaba causando destrozos, más bien se trataba de una pequeña cofradía de ellos que se hallaban instalados en los alrededores de las villas, diezmando y divirtiéndose con sus habitantes.

Integra ordenó separar la tropa de ataque. Seras se ocuparía del flanco derecho, ella iría por el centro con un puñado de soldados y los demás cubrirían el lado izquierdo.

"Señora, ¿y él?"—Pip indicó al soldado alemán con un gesto de la cabeza, Integra soltó un soplo de aire casi imperceptible. Se había olvidado del lobo. "Vendrá conmigo", repuso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar su modalidad de ataque de cerca.

Veintitrés minutos después y con dos cargadores vacíos, Integra se dejó caer sentada sobre un peñasco a un costado de un viejo árbol malgastado. Hurgó en sus bolsillos buscando la anhelada cajetilla de sus cigarros.

Los hombres se encargaban de limpiar el lugar, quemando cadáveres y atendiendo a los lesionados, ya fueran de las tropas o los sobrevivientes del poblado. Dos de los soldados presentaban heridas de gravedad y sus compañeros ya estaban trasladándolos a un centro médico.

Integra mordió el cigarrillo entre los labios y comenzó la búsqueda del encendedor, pero en sus bolsillos no había nada. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era posible que olvidara tan imprescindible objeto? Se masajeó las sienes en señal de fastidio y cuando apartó la mano pudo ver un guante oscuro que le ofrecía fuego.

El ex capitán nazi levantó ante ella un encendedor plateado cuya llama voraz se movía con precaución, igual que la mano que la sostenía.

Integra lo miró directamente a los ojos, él no retrocedió ni un milímetro. Luego de unos segundos en los que ninguno se movió, la rubia tomó su cigarro y lo acercó al fuego. Una leve sonrisa tiró de sus labios ante un recuerdo repentino; ahora podía decir, con toda justicia, que tanto los Iscariotes como Millennium le habían encendido el cigarrillo. Ironías de la vida.

El hombre se sentó a su lado e Integra levantó una ceja ante el hecho. Durante el transcurso de la misión apenas se habían comunicado, ella se limitó a darle las órdenes y él las cumplió al pie de la letra, sin chistar. Tampoco hizo nada extravagante, como comerse a algún vampiro o algo así. Aunque Integra sabía de antemano que una situación así no ameritaba que él utilizase sus poderes especiales, había una pequeñísima parte de ella que estaba algo decepcionada. Quería ver al lobo en su forma real, tal vez así su cerebro sabría a qué atenerse ante una amenaza de peligro por parte de él.

Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando él se movió para sacar un pequeño botiquín entre los bolsillos de su abrigo. Integra no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué hacía con un botiquín a cuestas, cuando él ya la había asido del brazo izquierdo, arrancado la manga de su chaqueta.

La mujer tosió, atorándose con el humo, la sorpresa y la indignación. Pero antes de que pudiera tirar su brazo consigo, soltando de paso unas cuantas palabras de "reclamo", el hombre vació sobre él una sustancia espesa y violácea que hizo que la herida que Integra ya había olvidado volviera a su memoria, escociéndole. Apretó los dientes a medida que la piel le irritaba, y los músculos de su antebrazo se tensaron, firmes. El capitán la sujetó por la muñeca sin dejar de observar con seriedad el corte ante él. Todo indicaba que había sido producido por uñas, aunque más semejaban garras de animal; tres líneas irregulares cruzaban diagonalmente el antebrazo a la mitad de su altura, comenzando en el interior y acabando a medio camino. Ninguna vena importante estaba afectada, y el color rojizo de la carne expuesta ahora estaba violeta por el desinfectante.

Integra carraspeó. No acostumbraba tener contactos tan directos con sus subordinados, menos con aquellos en quienes aún no confiaba completamente. Ni hablar del hombre lobo. Hizo ademán de retirar el brazo, pero el agarre sobre su muñeca se intensificó; el peliblanco la miró de reojo antes de bajar la cabeza y lamerle la herida.

La indignación y la sorpresa de la chica formaron un nudo ciego que se le asentó en la garganta, y cuando apenas lograba abrirse paso a través de él para reclamar la insolencia, la figura de Seras apareció corriendo hacia ellos desde el otro costado del campo, cargando tras de sí un arma algo más pequeña que su antigua Harkonnen.

"¡Sir Integra!"

El lobo le soltó la muñeca al instante, e Integra dio un respingo ante el llamado. Levantó la cabeza hacia la draculina que ya casi llegaba a ellos y los miraba perpleja. Seras balbuceó una disculpa insegura, siendo consciente del ambiente tenso en el que se hallaba. "Lamento interrumpir…" comenzó a decir, pero Integra le quitó las palabras de la boca con una mirada seria. Se levantó, arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo bajo la suela embarrada de su bota y se dirigió hacia la furgoneta negra. "Seras, nos vamos a casa".

"¡S-sí señora!". La draculina corrió tras su comandante que ya se alejaba del lugar, dejando solo al soldado alemán. La voz de Pip se hizo presente con un matiz curioso en su cabeza _"¿Qué crees que estaba pasando?"_. Seras se giró a ver de reojo al hombre que aún no hacía ademán de levantarse.

"No lo sé —admitió—, pero siento que metimos la pata al interrumpirlos".

* * *

_Continuará…_

**Nota…again:** tenía bosquejado este y otros capítulos, pero –como me suele pasar– me disgustó el rumbo de la historia y mis musos decidieron darle un giro. Eso significa borrar todo y comenzar a tejer la trama de nuevo, pero creo que este enfoque es mejor. O al menos a mí me agrada más. Aun así no sé cómo carajos acabará este crack, jaja. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
